Silhouette
by Ningie Cassie
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan saat dokter baru saja berkata usia nya kurang lebih 3 bulan lagi. Itu artinya tidak lama lagi aku akan bebas. "Aku ingin kau menjadi pasangan hidupku selama 3 bulan ke depan hingga ajalku tiba, Ini perintah dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."
1. Chapter 1

"Uhuk Uhuk."

"Seijuurou-sama jangan memaksakan diri anda lebih dari ini."

"Berisik –uhuk uhuk."

"Sei—"

BRUK.

"Seijuurou-sama! Kalian cepat panggil dokterrrr."

"Ah Baik!"

.

.

.

"Keadaannya semakin memburuk, usia anak ini kalau bisa diperkirakan kurang lebih sekitar 3 bulan lagi."

"Apa tidak ada upaya lain untuk menyelamatkannya?"

"…."

"Dokter?"

"Tidak."

"…Begitu."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Ah baik, Terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama."

BLAM

"…He bagus."

**Silhouette**

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko

Genre : Romance, a lil bit angst maybe?

Rating : T

* * *

.

.

.

.

Seijuurou-sama orang yang keras kepala.

Jujur dia sangat merepotkan.

Seperti mengurus anak kecil saja.

Semenjak kepergian ibunya saat ia masih duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD Akashi-sama mendidiknya menjadi robot yang dituntut untuk menguasai semua bidang.

Kasihan tapi rasanya aku ingin tertawa.

Ia memilih rokok sebagai penenang jiwanya.

Aku sangat benci saat ia sedang berbicara denganku selalu saja menyalakan pemantiknya dan menyalakan lintingan tembakau tersebut.

Tidak tahu kah kau kalau perokok pasif itu menghirup asap rokok yang terkandung berbagai macam senyawa berbahaya itu sebanyak 70% ?

Orang yang memiliki kekuasaan memang menyebalkan.

Mereka pintar dan juga bodoh.

Aku senang saat dia di diagnosis mengidap kanker paru-paru efek menjadi perokok berat.

Bahkan dia sudah memasuki stadium 3.

Hal itu ditandai dengan hilangnya mahkota merah Seijuurou-sama dan kulit nya yang semakin hari terlihat pucat.

Baik sehat maupun sakit ia sama saja merepotkannya bagiku.

Suara batuk yang memekakkan telinga yang sering keluar membuatku ingin menyumpal mulutnya hingga ia tidak bisa lagi bernapas.

Tapi aku pasti akan dipenjara karena kasus pembunuhan.

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan saat dokter baru saja berkata usia nya kurang lebih 3 bulan lagi.

Itu artinya tidak lama lagi aku akan bebas.

Dari jeruji emas ini.

"Tetsuya."

Suara Seijuurou-sama sejenak menghentikan pikiran ku yang selalu tersirat kebencian akan dirinya.

"Ya?"

"Ambilkan air."

"Baik."

Dengan ekspresi datar aku memberikan segelas air padanya.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah itu tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berminat membuka pembicaraan. Yah ini lebih baik aku memang tidak terlalu suka banyak berbicara.

Membuang energi.

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi?"

Haaah baru saja aku berkata seperti itu dalam hati dia sudah memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Sebaiknya Seijuurou-sama tidak perlu mengetahui nya."

Seijuurou-sama mendelik dan menatapku tajam.

"Apa katamu."

"Sebaiknya Seijuurou-sama tidak perlu mengetahuinya."

"Tetsuya ini perintah, Apa yang dokter katakan saat aku tertidur?"

Sepertinya ia mulai naik pitam, yah kalau sudah ada kata 'perintah' aku tak bisa menolaknya.

Bagaimanapun juga aku ini pelayan yang harus selalu menuruti perintah majikan.

"Kata dokter usia Seijuurou-sama tidak akan lama lagi, kurang lebih 3 bulan."

Matanya membelalak kemudian ia terdiam membisu.

Cepat atau lambat semua makhluk hidup pasti akan mati.

Jadi untuk apa ia belagak kaget seperti itu.

Membuatku kesal.

"Tetsuya.. Aku punya permintaan."

Semoga bukan yang aneh-aneh.

"Ya?"

"Karena aku sudah tidak memiliki kerabat dekat terlebih lagi orang tua ataupun saudara, bahkan aku tidak memiliki kekasih jadi aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu."

"Maksud Seijuurou-sama?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pasangan hidupku selama 3 bulan ke depan hingga ajalku tiba, Ini perintah dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Ma-maksud anda kita akan menikah dan menjadi suami istri?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, bedanya kita tidak perlu menikah."

Seketika tubuh ini membeku di tempat. Sungguh aku tidak salah dengar bukan?

Suami istri?

Seijuurou-sama dan aku?

"Dan kau yang berperan menjadi istri di hubungan ini, karena dilihat dari segi apapun wajahmu itu sedikit seperti perempuan."

Mendadak wajahku memerah.

Malu bercampur kesal.

Sungguh ini namanya pelecehan bukan?

"Apa alasan Seijuurou-sama hendak melakukan hal ini, dan mengapa harus saya? Banyak maid di rumah ini dan mengapa harus saya yang notabene laki-laki?"

Seijuurou-sama tertawa pelan.

Dan menurutku itu lebih seperti tertawa iblis.

"Yah alasannya cukup mudah. Dibanding dengan semua maid yang ada di rumah ini aku lebih nyaman bersamamu karena kau adalah butler pribadiku, lagipula kita sudah bersama sejak kecil bukan? Lagipula kalau aku khilaf menidurimu nanti toh kau tidak akan hamil bukan haha."

"Seijuurou-sama itu tidak lucu."

"haha.. aku suka melihat ekspresi datarmu itu, Tetsuya."

DEG.

Eh? Kenapa hatiku berdesir saat melihat senyum tipis Seijuurou-sama.

Ah mungkin efek terbawa suasana.

"..Tapi saya khawatir jika kita melakukan hal ini kita akan dikucilkan masyarakat. Bagaimanapun.. hubungan sesama jenis itu…"

"Aku tahu dan aku tidak peduli."

"Eh?"

Seijuurou-sama mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit sore dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

"Paling tidak aku ingin merasakan apa itu arti mencintai seseorang dan berkeluarga sebelum aku meninggal."

Sedetik kemudian ia menatapku sambil tersenyum kembali.

DEG.

Mengapa hati ini berdesir kembali melihat senyuman itu..

"Aku yakin bila denganmu rasa itu akan tumbuh cepat."

Dan Seijuurou-sama sukses membuat mukaku memerah.

"Haha lihat baru saja aku berucap seperti itu wajahmu sudah memerah bagaimana saat kita mulai melakukan hal lain nantinya."

Sedetik kemudian aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memukul kepala botaknya.

"Aduh, Jangan kasar seperti itu Tetsuya."

"Seijuurou-sama pantas mendapatkannya."

Apa aku mampu melakukan hal seperti itu dengan orang yang sangat kubenci?

Yah aku hanya bisa berharap kalau waktu berjalan cepat hingga saat dimana Seijuurou-sama menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Karena yang kuinginkan ialah bisa bebas dari jeruji emas ini.

Tuhan, Semoga selama 3 bulan ini aku bisa tahan dengan makhluk menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

**Author's Note :**

Berhubung Kurobas sequel dan season 3 sebentar lagi keluar semangat nulis saya langsung bertumbuh kembali(?) /kaga ada hubungannya-_-

Yahh sebenarnya saya berencana hiatus dulu karena mulai januari udah mulai sibuk bertempur menghadapi UN dan kalo gadapet snmptn harus bertempur lagi(?) /semoga aja dapet undangan :'3 /amin

Untuk RED lagi tahap pengerjaan jadi belum tahu kira-kira kapan mau update lagi haha /entah masih ada yang inget ato engga sama cerita abal itu-_-

Saya jujur iri sama beberapa author yang bisa update di waktu mereka yang sempit, yah menulis bukan passion saya sih jadi agak susah juga kalau di force ngejar deadline(?) wkwk. Yang jelas saya nulis untuk menuangkan headcanon sih sebenernya haha /plak

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Denting jam menjadi satu-satunya penghibur di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna merah. Lirikan singkat dari iris biru sejernih air ditujukan untuk sosok yang semenjak tadi hanya terdiam menatap keluar jendela. Pernyataan kontroversial yang diutarakan tempo hari lalu nampaknya tidak terlalu mengubah hubungan kedua makhluk berjenis kelamin sama ini, karena tingkat kedekatan mereka pun sama seperti sebelumnya.

Majikan dan pelayan.

"Seijuurou-_sama_."

Iris berbeda warna segera mengalihkan pandangan dari apa yang ia lihat pagi ini melalui tirai kamarnya, "Ada apa Tetsuya?" Dan menatap wajah butler pribadinya yang senantiasa memasang ekspresi datar.

"Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan jika anda tidak boleh lagi merokok, tuan."

Pria itupun menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Perhatian sekali." Ujarnya. Butler bernama Tetsuya itu tetap dalam kondisi diamnya menatap pergerakan majikannya yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya— kini pria itu sudah berada di depannya.

"_Naa_, Tetsuya. Apa kau sedang berusaha berperan menjadi 'istri yang baik' hmm?" Dengan satu kedipan mata, jari telunjuk milik tuannya telah berhasil menarik dagu itu agar jarak diantara mereka kian menipis. Kilat mata biru itu seakan meneriakkan jika ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini, _Heterochrome_ itu mau tidak mau melempar pandangan pada objek apapun yang berada di dekatnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Saya hanya menatap anda seperti biasa."

Hela napas pertama ia tujukan untuk menyadarkan Tetsuya jika tuannya ini tidak sebodoh yang ia kira. Sudah sejak lama ia tahu jika dibalik iris biru itu tidak pernah terpancar sedikitpun kehangatan yang ditujukan untuknya.

_Dingin. _

"Terserah."

Seijuurou segera menjauhi butler biru mudanya itu, langkah berikutnya yang pria itu lakukan mengambil wig berwarna merah serta jaket tebal di dalam lemari pakaiannya. "Tuan mau kemana?" ucap pria dengan surai biru muda pada tuannya, sedangkan sosok itu tidak menjawab dan sibuk memasang wig di kepalanya. Tetsuya memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

"Mau ikut?"

"Ke..?"

"Jalan-jalan."

Tetsuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya—kemudian ia berucap, "Bukankah memang sudah tugas saya untuk menemani tuan kemanapun anda pergi?" mendengar hal itu tentu saja gelak tawa ringan keluar begitu saja dari bibir Seijuurou.

"Hahaha aku suka pernyataan itu, Tetsuya."

_DEG_

Ah lagi-lagi jantung Tetsuya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketimbang biasanya ketika melihat tuan Seijuurou tersenyum.

.

* * *

**Silhouette**

**Kuroko No Basuke** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Pairing **: Akashi x Kuroko

**Genre **: Romance, a lil bit angst maybe?

**Rate** : T

.

Enjoy!

* * *

…

Semilir angin yang berhembus kala itu terasa sangat menusuk tulang, tak ayal karena saat ini sudah memasuki puncak musim gugur. Hamparan daun momiji yang telah menguning pun menjadi pemandangan yang tak asing lagi di kedua iris _heterochrome_ milik Seijuurou.

"Aku sudah hidup selama ini ternyata." Ucapnya sambil mengulum senyum.

Pernyataan itu tentu saja membuat si butler berambut biru—yang saat ini berganti profesi sebagai teman kencan—tidak tinggal diam. "Berterima kasihlah pada rokok dan sake yang setia menemanimu, tuan."

"Berbicara sarkas huh? Tidak apa, aku suka gayamu."

Tetsuya memilih diam ketimbang beradu mulut dengan tuannya yang terbilang sangat menyebalkan tersebut. Beberapa langkah mereka menjauhi rumah, beberapa kali pula tuan muda Seijuurou berusaha memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Hal tersebut dengan cepat disadari oleh si pemilik iris biru tersebut.

"Tuan. Saya tidak suka jika kita terlalu berdekatan."

"Kenapa Tetsuya? Apa aku bau?"

"Bukan. Saya hanya tidak suka jika orang-orang memandangi kita dengan pandangan aneh..."

Seijuurou segera menatap sekeliling mereka, benar saja, segerombolan gadis SMA nampak sedang bergembira melihat kedekatan mereka. Namun, tidak sedikit juga yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan jijik dan mulai berbisik. Yah meskipun negara ini menghalalkan adanya praktek LGBT bukan berarti mereka melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis.

Pasalnya, Jepang sendiri termasuk salah satu negara maju dengan angka TRF (Total Fertility Rate) rendah, jadilah pemerintah berupaya untuk menaikkan jumlah perempuan yang masih dalam tahap reproduktif (usia 15 atau yang sudah mestruasi – menopause) untuk hamil dan melahirkan. Kalau tidak dilakukan demikian nantinya Jepang di tahun 2050 akan kehilangan 15% populasi penduduknya.

Jadilah hal-hal seperti pernikahan sesame jenis dan eksploitasi terhadap para pemeran JAV sudah mulai dibatasi ataupun dilarang.

Meskipun begitu, Seijuurou sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Yah biarkan saja mereka begitu,"

"!"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau itu 'istri' ku hm?" Iris _heterochrome_ itu menatap langsung ke dalam kedua mata Tetsuya, sedetik kemudian pelayan pribadinya itu segera menjauhkan wajah Seijuurou dengan tangan kanan, "Ya ya aku sudah mendengar kata 'istri' berapa kali hari ini." Gumamnya kesal.

"Kau tidak suka?"

Lirikan bingung segera dilayangkan oleh si biru muda, "Tentu saja," Baru saja Seijuurou hendak membuka suara, Tetsuya segera mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada datar.

"saya lelaki normal."

-_dan menusuk_.

.

Seakan mengejek, Seijuurou memilih diam dan kehilangan selera untuk sekedar membalas perkataan Tetsuya. Segera ia berjalan cepat tanpa menengok ke belakang, membiarkan pria pemilik hawa keberadaan tipis itu menyadari jika perkataannya berhasil menyakiti perasaan si rambut merah. Tidak lama kemudian suara batuk yang memekakan telinga mulai terdengar beberapa kali dari depan, lebih tepatnya, Seijuurou. Meskipun begitu, sama sekali tidak ada niatan dari pelayan pribadi itu untuk sekedar menanyakan kondisi tuannya.

Hatinya telah mati tertutupi oleh rasa benci yang menjadi-jadi.

* * *

..

Setelah berjalan cukup lama tanpa adanya topic pembicaraan, akhirnya Seijuurou membawa Tetsuya menuju taman yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya dulu. Sementara si pemuda rambut biru hanya menuruti perintah si tuan tanpa ada kuasa untuk menolak. Yah jika diingat lagi mungkin waktu 3 bulan yang tersisa bisa ia jadikan untuk ajang balas budi.

Angin yang berhembus pun kian kencang, membuat Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou yang sedang terduduk di ayunan dengan tatapan sendu. Sebenci apapun pria itu pada tuannya, tentu saja rasa iba terkadang menghampiri benaknya.

"Seijuurou-_sama_, mari kita pulang. Angin sudah semakin kencang."

Iris berbeda warna itu melirik sekilas Tetsuya yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Tidak mau." Ucapnya singkat. Mau tidak mau si pelayan harus menggunakan cara sedikit kasar untuk mengajak tuannya pulang, segera ia menarik kedua lengan Seijuurou yang sedang menggenggam pegangan ayunan.

"Oi."

"Ini semua untuk kebaikan Seijuurou-_sama_."

Masih sakit hati dengan perkataan si biru muda beberapa menit lalu, dengan satu gerakan kedua tangan yang bertautan itu segera terlepas. "Tidak mau." Ucapnya sekali lagi. Tetsuya yang kesal dengan perilaku tuannya segera menamparnya tanpa segan hati.

"Umur Seijuurou-_sama_ tinggal 3 bulan lagi! Apa kau berniat untuk memperpendek umurmu lagi haah!?"

Dan kali ini ia pun tidak segan mengomeli tuannya dengan suara keras.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu bukannya marah malahan Seijuurou tersenyum simpul. "Kapan terakhir kali aku melihat Tetsuya marah haha.. rasanya sudah lama sekali." Tetsuya bersikeras untuk mengontrol emosinya, karena bagaimanapun juga jika tuannya sudah marah, mungkin ia tidak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi esok hari.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali, benar kan Tetsuya?"

Tidak.

Jangan perlihatkan mata itu sekali lagi.

JANGAN—!

Untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan, pria surai biru muda itu segera memeluk Seijuurou erat, "Maaf.. kumohon maafkan kesalahan saya tuan!" Ucapnya sambil terisak. Sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk berlaku kasar pada tuannya seperti tadi, itu semua hanyalah spontanitas karena sudah jengah dengan sikap tuannya.

Melihat pelayan pribadinya sampai bersikap seperti itu, Seijuurou langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Tetsuya.

Sebenarnya si majikan pun tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal itu _lagi _padanya.

Hanya saja tubuhnya sedikit tidak bisa ia kontrol jika sudah menyangkut si biru muda.

-o.O.o-

Ada beberapa hal yang ingin Tetsuya utarakan pada Seijuurou, sayangnya hal itu tak mungkin untuk saat ini.

Lihat saja, pria dengan surai merah itu kini sedang menggandeng seorang wanita menuju kamarnya. Bisa ia tebak, pasti suara-suara aneh akan terdengar dari dalam kamar sesaat lagi.

Tuannya menjadi laki-laki brengsek untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Tetsu aku mohon cepatlah pulang," begitulah suara sang kakak saat pertama kali ia meneka tombol hijau pada layar handphonenya, "kondisi ibu sudah semakin parah." Lanjutnya.

Tanpa mendengar kelanjutan perkataan kakaknya di seberang telepon, pemuda biru muda itu segera menekan tombol merah dan bergegas menuju kamar tuannya. Tidak peduli apa resiko yang akan ia hadapi karena berani menginterupsi kegiatan tuannya, paling tidak ia berusaha untuk mendapat ijin pulang ke kampung halamannya.

_**BRAK!**_

Dua sejoli yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatan mereka, mau tidak mau harus berhenti karena ada seorang pengganggu yang berdiri di ujung sana.

Seijuurou buru-buru memasang kembali boxernya yang sebelumnya ia biarkan tergeletak di lantai, detik berikutnya ia menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Aku yakin kau diajari pelajaran tata krama sebelum diangkat menjadi pelayan keluarga Akashi."

"Tuan Seijuurou.. saya mohon.. berikan saya cuti dua-tiga hari untuk menemui ibu saya."

"Sudah tidak sopan, meminta cuti pula. Bukankah kau mengerti kata 'tidak' hmm?"

"Tapi keadaan ibu—"

"Bukankah lebih baik dia mati?"

"!"

"Orang itu hanya akan membebanimu saja bukan? Lagipula apa kakak bodohmu itu tidak bisa mencari uang? Menyebalkan." lanjutnya.

Detik berikutnya satu tamparan ia tujukan pada wajah rupawan si majikan. Bukan hanya satu tamparan, beberapa kali tonjokan pun ia layangkan. Wanita yang menjadi teman tidurnya itu pun hanya bisa teriak dan segera bergegas mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak dan pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"Aku sangat membencimu!"

_Satu._

"Dasar orang tidak punya hati!"

_Dua._

"Oh.. aku lupa satu hal, sepertinya sikap brengsekmu itu kau dapat darinya—IBUMU YANG PELACUR ITU!"

_Tiga._

.

.

Yang Kuroko Tetsuya ingat setelahnya adalah ia terkurung di dalam kamar itu dan satu-dua tindakan asusila terjadi di dalamnya.

Hari berikutnya ia mendapati fakta bahwa sang ibu sudah tiada.

-o.O.o-

Terbangun tengah malam karena terbayang kenangan buruk, memangnya siapa yang ingin begitu?

Beberapa tetes air mata masih terasa keluar dari sudut matanya, apakah ia menangis dalam tidurnya? Entahlah, yang dapat ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah rasa sesak yang memenuhi relung dadanya.

Sekilas ia melirik jam yang bertengger di atas nakas tepat di samping ranjangnya.

Pukul dua pagi.

Pemuda pemilik rambut biru muda diharuskan bangun pukul setengah lima pagi. Tapi rasanya untuk kembali terlelap rasanya sulit—tapi jika tidak tidur.. bisa-bisa dia kembali dimarahi oleh majikan menyebalkannya itu.

Terlebih, bagaimana jika mata itu kembali muncul?

Malas untuk berpikir lebih, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk merebahkan kembali badannya, tidak sampai ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di balik selimut.

'Handphone?'

Sekilas ia melirik nakas itu dan mendapati handphonenya berada disana.

Penasaran dengan sesuatu yang baru saja ia tindih, segera ia menyibak selimut itu, dan—

"Hai Tetsuya."

Betapa kagetnya ia begitu melihat sesosok makhluk berkepala botak sedang menyeringai dari balik selimut.

"TU-TUYULLLL!"

_**PLAK!**_

Tanpa disadari yang bersangkutan, ia berhasil menampar majikannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Maafkan saya Tuan!"

Setelah berkata demikian Tetsuya buru-buru untuk turun ranjang dan hendak mengambil kompres air dingin di dapur, tidak sampai tangan Seijuurou berhasil menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Jadi itu adabmu dalam meminta maaf?"

"Tapi—"

Sadar akan situasinya saat ini, pria biru muda itu langsung turun dari ranjang dan membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat di hadapannya tuannya.

"Seijuurou-_sama_, saya mohon maafkan saya atas perkataan serta tindakan tidak sopan yang baru saja saya lakukan."

Melihat hal itu tentu saja pria botak itu menyeringai semakin jadi, pastinya Tetsuya tahu jika permintaan maaf saja tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kepuasan si majikan.

"Kemarilah."

Dia pun sudah pasrah jika harus dikerjai lagi, jadilah ia kembali naik ke atas ranjangnya dan mendekati tuannya. Detik berikutnya, ia tidak menyangka jika si botak itu langsung memeluknya begitu saja.

"Aku minta maaf."

Tetsuya memilih untuk diam dan menunggu kelanjutan perkataan sang majikan.

"Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap kekanakan.. terlebih, kau sampai ketakutan saat melihatku tadi siang." Lanjutnya.

Sebenarnya pelayan pribadi Seijuurou-_sama_ itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk takut padanya, sampai kapanpun anak itu tidak akan pernah takut.

—_tidak sampai ia melihat tatapan itu terpancar dari kedua iris miliknya_.

"Maafkan aku." Ulangnya sekali lagi.

Jika dipikir kembali, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak dipeluk oleh seseorang. Meski menyebalkan setidaknya Tetsuya tahu jika dibalik sikapnya itu, Seijuurou adalah orang yang rapuh.

Kehilangan kedua orang tua.

Menanggung beban sebagai kepala keluarga.

Divonis memiliki kanker stadium tiga.

Bahkan—diramal memiliki jangka hidup tinggal tiga bulan.

Rasanya jika hal itu menimpa dirinya, pasti ia sudah mengakhiri hidup dengan menenggak sianida.

Segera ia melepas pelukan itu dan membelai wajah tuannya, "Seijuurou-_sama_." Ucapnya. Detik berikutnya ia lah yang gantian memeluknya.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maaf jika perbuatan ataupun perkataanku selama ini menyinggung perasaanmu."

Mereka saling berpelukan, menyalurkan kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain—sampai akhirnya Seijuurou nekat untuk menautkan bibir mereka singkat.

"!"

"Biasakan itu Tetsuya. Bagaimanapun statusmu saat ini adalah 'istriku'."

Setelah melakukan itu, pria botak itu langsung turun ranjang dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

.

"Sial." Ucap mereka bersamaan namun dari dua tempat berbeda.

Tetsuya yang sedang terduduk di ranjang kamarnya.

Seijuurou yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu Kamar Tetsuya.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

* * *

**Author's Note** :

Wahh rasanya udah lama banget ga main ke fandom ini haha. Pas liat tulisan ini dibikin sekitar dua tahun lalu juga rasanya malu abis hahahaha (tapi sayang banget kalo diapus, biarin deh jadi kenangan kalo dulu tulisan saya juga pernah melewati masa alay(?)).  
Mungkin chap pertama yg bagusnya(?) bakal diaplod di Ao3 ntah kapan wkwk :"))

Waktu itu ada yang nanya kalo gasalah umur mereka berapa di fic ini kan ya..

Akashi: 25 Tahun.

Kuroko: 24 Tahun.

Karena lagi liburan, semua MC yang terbengkalai (baik di fandom knb ataupun fandom lainnya) bakal berusaha saya selesaikan :"

[sorry kudu di re-upload karna ada kesalahan wakakakakkak]

Akhir kata, Mind to RnR?^^


End file.
